


Just like Magic

by AvatarQuake



Series: Skoulsonfest [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 'AU', Daisy calls Phil 'her baby deer', Daisy's Warriors, Day 5, F/M, Gen, Grand Ward is the equivalent of an Inferius, Hogwarts is a college, I moved the Second Wizard War ten years back for this story, Skoulson Harry Potter AU, Skoulson Romfest 2k16, and I most likely ripped off the Harry Potter heavily, for which I sort of panicked?, prompt, sort-of-Squib!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Johnson is a witch. The next seven years of her life are the most magical ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts), [touchtheskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchtheskye/gifts), [Black_Panda_Ops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Panda_Ops/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Because you're all amazing and I wanted to thank you.  
> I panicked.  
> For the Day 5 AU; Harry Potter prompt.

Nobody knows how Phil Coulson lost his magic.

The Head of the Aurors had him undercover in Hogwarts as its caretaker. Many a student had ended up in his office for being out of bed late at night.

And then that Loki tried to take over the school and Coulson ended up with no magic after the fight.

(If it weren't for Gryffindor Head Boy Rogers leading the students against him like another Harry Potter, there would worst things than destroyed walls, broken bones and a caretaker that lost his magic.)

St. Mungo's at a loss, because they haven't seen something like this before and therefore don't know how to help him.

“Coulson, can you keep your post?” Fury, the head of the Aurors asked him at the hospital.

“I won't be much of help, but yes, I can still keep an eye there.” Coulson nodded.

“Good. I'm sorry about your magic, Phil.” Fury said, resting his hand on the man's shoulder.

“I'll manage.” Phil smiled saddly.

His lack of magic didn't deter him in his caretaker duties any bit, even indilged himself in his curriocity about Muggles.

He took it upon himself to help the muggle-born and/or orphans and ease them into the world of magic.

~~~~

Daisy Johnson's acceptance to Hogwarts was met with bewilderment.

She had been studying to get into computer science, not whatever this Hogwarts college was.

“Are you Daisy Johnson?” a man asked her from across the little room the orphanage let her use.

“Yeah. Who are you?”

“Phil Coulson, Hogwarts' caretaker. I was asked to aid you with your shopping list, should you chose to attend.”

“The nuns know this is a boarding college, they won't let me stay any longer here when there's a bed with my name on it.” Daisy said.

“I'm sorry. What were studying?”

“Computer Science.” she said dejectedly. “I'll probably won't finish it now, will I?”

“Oh, I wouldn't say that. You might manage it during the summer courses.” he smiled.

“Why me?”

“Sorry?”

“Why did you come to meet me? There must be more people like me, called to attend a boarding college. What's so special about me?”

“Every member of the faculty is send to a different student. I was sent to you.”

“So what is Hogwarts?”

“A school of magic.”

Daisy snorted at that.

“OK, whatever.”

“I could prove it you, but last year I had an accident. And while I, personally can't prove to you the existance of magic, this will.”

He gave her a photo of a man and a woman, waving their hands at her, holding a baby, looking happy.

“Holy shit, they actually move!” she said surprised.

“Those are your parents.” he said softly. “I didn't know them, but I know where they lived. This is among the very few things that survived.”

“That...”

“Low-blow?” he smiled pained. “I'm sorry. I...it's yours. I'm not showing you to make you come. It belongs to you.”

“Ok. I'll come.”

“Daisy...”

“It's fine. Just let me pack up, ok? I won't be long.”

“Yes, of course.”

Fifteen minutes later she walked out with two bags and the photo held tightly in her hands.

“Did they live far from here?”

“Milwaukee.” he said amused.

“What?”

“I grew in Manitowoc.” he grinned.

“Wisconsin United.” Daisy snorted beside him. “Caretaker you said?” she smirked.

“No sneaking out past curfew.” he said, shaking a finger at her.

Daisy raised an eyebrow at him and Phil groaned.

“Please be gentle with a fellow Wisconsin-er.”

Diagon Alley was amazing. She had a vault full of money from her mom – apparently she was a witch.

“Your key, vault number 671.” he said, handing her the key.

They went in and followed the gobblin to her vault, where Phil helped her take some money for her supplies.

Back outside they headed for Olivader's and a wand.

“Phillip Coulson. I heard you lost your magic.” an elderly man said.

“True, I am afraid.”

“Still got your wand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Holy, unicorn hair, 11'', flexible. A good wand.”

“It is. Until I can find my magic again, though, it's catching dust, I'm afraid.”

“Your name, dear?”

“Daisy Johnson.”

“Ah. Let's see, if you're, like Jiaying, a fir.” Olivader said, grabbing a box.

Six tries later Daisy found her match in an oak, with a phoenix feather, of 10'' length and of nice and supple/flexible flexibility.

Olivader looked over at Phil.

“Maybe.” he mumbled. “Oh, we will see what your future holds. It seems you two are interestingly connected.”

“Why?” Phil asked.

“The king of the forest from winter solstice until summer solstice and the king of the forest during the shortening days, walking together in my shop, is very rare, Phillip Coulson.” he said seriously.

“That's good or bad?”

“Best have your eyes open to see.”

They walked out in thought.

“Mysterious much?” Daisy asked, as they walked down the street.

“That's mister Olivader for you.” Phil shrugged.

“So, Phil, what next?”

Phil smirked a little and gave her his arm. Daisy, delighted, took it. They got her books, her robes and the rest of the items on the list. He left her choose her pet, settling for an barn owl, while he went to buy something.

“Here.” he said passing her a seemingly normal rucksack.

“What?”

“It's bigger on the inside; you can carry your bags and the college supplies without juggling ten different bags around.”

“Huh. Thanks, Phil.” she said quietly.

“And that's all for today. There are rooms at the Leaky Cauldron and this is your train ticket. The trick to find the train is going through the third column between platforms 9 and 10. Trust me.”

“Where are you going?”

“Take care of the school. I'll see you in September, Daisy.” he smiled, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

 


	2. The first years

On the train she made a few new friends, one enemy and one or two slightly possessive acquintances.

She and Trip – her new best friend – get sorted in Gryffindor and that's how her first year begins.

After six months of sort of getting lost, she desiddes to create a map of the castle and its grounds, based off of what Phil told her about the Marauders and the Twins.

“What's up with the caretaker and you?” Trip asked her.

“He was the one who told me I'm a witch.” Dasiy shrugged.

“Oh.”

“He's nice.” Daisy smiled. “First person to think of as a friend.” she said quiety. “You should meet him. I think he'd like you.”

During Christmas and Easter she stays at Hogwarts and mails with Trip and Jemma, Bobbi, Mack and Alisha of Ravenclaw. She's glad she bought Kira and not an elf owl, otherwise she wouldn't be able to send mails.

Phil helps her with her projects and asks her about computers and other Muggle-related things.

Summer is spent at Phil's house, so she can study for computer science – though he doesn't understand why, since there are owls and magic.

(But he enjoys the company in the weekends, when he comes home to an occupied house and not an empty building.)

It's during the second year that the possessive creep – that she deemed an enemy and that had nothing to do with his house being Slytherin, she swears – started annoying her, and trying to get her be with him.

When he wouldn't take no for an answer, she straight out headbutted him, which led to him challenging her to a duel one-on-one.

“Ward's not one to play by the rules, D.” Mack told her at the Library, where she and Trip had gone to gather their wits and strategise.

“Figured. The little prick's gonna hide to see if I go, while telling Malick.” Daisy said. “That's why I'll go have a word with my favorite guy.”

“Who?” Lance stuck his nose in.

“If you mean the caretaker, he's a Squib. He can't do much to help.” Leo said said.

Daisy shrugged.

“He can be my cover out of bed. I was in detention with him.”

“You're crazy.” Trip grinned up at her.

“Don't you know it.” she smirked.

“That's crazy.” Phil said.

“Yep. That's why you'll help me.” Daisy smiled.

“I'll get fired because of you, Daisy Johnson.”

“But what a way to go, huh?”

Phil chuckled.

Of course things went down as they had predicted and being out on fake detention saved her ass – and her House points.

On her thrid year she met Joey and took a shine in him, showing him around. He was sorted in Gryffindor, which made it easier to look out for him.

Phil had started calling her small group of friends 'her ducklings' or 'Daisy's warriors' as more often than not, either they stood up for her to Ward's band of wanna-be Death-Eaters-after-Death-Eaters or she protected them from others.

Her third year was also when she started getting really into DaDA and Transfiguration and Care of Magical creatures and wanted to learn advanced stuff, like the Patronus Charm and Animgus.

Phil said he could help coach her through the Patronus, but Animagus was pushing it.

“But, Phil! It could be fun. I could come see you at nights and even help you patrol.” she said.

“You focus on your studies and when you make Prefect, you can patrol with me all you want.” Phil said.

Christmas passed with learning the Patronus, the time in between the vacations with fending off Ward and his weird obssession.

“So, how does the Patronus charm work?”

“Think of your happiest memory, then move your wand in circles and say Expecto Patronum. Sounds easy, huh?” he smirked.

“I guess it's not?”

“Nope. The Patronus Charm is one of the advanced spells. Very advanced, actually. Few wizards can produce a full-body Patronus.”

“Could you?”

“A fawn.”

“A baby deer?” she asked smilling.

“No teasing.”

“Come on, baby deer. You know I tease you out of love.”

“So long as you tell no one that you call me 'baby deer'...” Phil gave in.

“You're my baby deer, Phil. I'm not telling anyone.”

Phil huffed beside her and Kiko, his eagle owl, turned his head to stare at the two humans.

It's not easy, but it's not too hard either – since there are no Dementors allowed in, not after 1983's unique circumstances and the Second Wizarding War in 1987, and neither there are boggarts for substitute.

It takes Daisy the better part of Chritsmas to create a Patronus.

“A fox. Cunning, clever and wise creatures.” he said, watching the silver form roam around his small office.

It was common sight after that, Phil to patrol the school with a silver fox at his side while Daisy was spending time helping Joey and Trip to catch up with their projects.

At the start of Daisy's fourth year, Phil thought he did something because she had yet to come for a visit – since she staid out of bed risking detention to talk to him.

When Kira came one night with a meesage for help, Phil was sure Daisy had done something reckless again, like braving the Forest for her map.

“Daisy? I told you, at least a dozen times, the Forest is off-limits.” he said, reaching the edge. “The Headmistress is about ready to have our heads.”

“Baby deer.” the silver fox greeted him before vanishing.

Phil sighed.

“Hello, fox.” he said.

At which point a fox stepped out from behind a tree and stood before him. Phil stared at it hard, noticing the shape of its eyes and the darker fur and nearly fainted.

“Daisy?!” he hissed.

The fox transformed and Daisy grinned up at him.

“Hey, baby deer.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on. We should avoid prefects and teachers, or we are both fired and sxpelled.”

“Did you know there are secret passageways out of the school and quite a few shortcuts inside?”

“Suspected to the first and yes to the second.”

“That's what I was doing all these months; charting the shortcuts and the secret passageways.” Daisy said. “I only found seven of the passageways.”

“Seven is the magical number, so...” Phil shrugged turning a corner carefully.

“Here. Shortcut to the seventh floor.” Daisy said quietly. “I'll see you later, baby deer.”

“Be more careful, little fox.”

Turned out, Ward's pause of attention to her was just a small break, though now he looked more like an Inferius rather than an actual human being and not few _Slytherins_ were scared of him.

He keeps abusing his status as Prefect and she wonders how the creep became one, but professor Mallick looks extra pleased with the walking dead, so there's a mystery less in this world.

There's this Ravenclaw, Lincoln, that started trying to hit on her and she is mostly curious with what is going on or what did she miss, because she spends her time with Phil and her Warriors.

A beautiful distraction is Jemma Simmons, Ravenclaw fourth year, caught between the loving attentions of Trip and Will Daniels, fellow Gryffindor and Gryffindor's Quidditch team Chaser, that Daisy adds to her circle of friends.

She introduces them all to Phil at last, and the caretaker treats them all to coffee and tea.

“Daisy, isn't that Kira?” Jemma asked suddenly, as she noticed the two owls.

“Oh, yeah. She liked Kiko, ended up mating.” she said.

“They live in the owlery, just visit me from time to time.” Phil explained, treating the two birds.

He opened a watch.

“Break's over?” Daisy asked a few moments later.

“Yep. Come on, then, Daisy's Warriors. Time to return to your classes.” he smiled.

“Daisy's Warriors?” Trip grinned.

“She talks highly of all of you and how you take care of each other.” Phil shrugged. “Seemed fitting.”

“It was that or my 'ducklings'.” Daisy deadpanned.

Phil chuckled, shooing the ten students out, under nine pairs of incredulous eyes.

“I can see why you like the guy.” Lance said, as they walked away. “You two are practically completing each other!”

Bobbi groaned beside him.

“Not this again.”

“What?” Daisy asked, curious.

“Lance thinks you two are together-together.” Mack said.

“No, we're not dating.” she said. “Mack, you're graduating this year, you can use words like 'date' and 'couple'.” she bumped his shoulder.

Mack rolled his eyes at her.

The others chuckled.

 


	3. Complications

“Yes, sir. I think professor Mallick is up to something. Grant Ward looks like a well-disguised Inferius, sir.” Phil said to Fury through the fireplace.

“Damn it, Phil. How long hes he been like that?”

“This is the first year, sir.”

“And why didn't you tell me earlier?” he demanded.

“I may have been a little busy.” Phil said, sheepish. “Also, without my magic, it takes me longer.”

Fury sighed.

“I know, Phil. I've been looking for cures. If Jiaying and Cal were still alive...”

“Sir...It...”

“Not your fault, Phil. I ordered you to be here before it happened, because of Loki.”

“Yes. It doesn't make me feel less responsible, though.” he shrugged.

“Johnson?” Fury asked knowingly.

“She's good. She shouldn't have to live in an orphanage, a muggle orphanage at that.”

“You two are close.” Fury said.

“Yes. She's a friend.”

“Be careful, Phil. With both of you.”

“I will. She means a lot to me.”

“That's why I'm telling you to be careful.” he said and left, the fire dying out.

Phil sat down and sighed.

“Daisy's gonna hate me, Kiko, isn't she?” he asked saddly.

“Why would I do that?”

“Shit.” Phil shot out of his chair. “Daisy!” he exclaimed. “Knock, please.” he fell back in his chair.

“Why do you think I'd hate you?”

“Remember what I told you about your parents?”

“You knew where they lived but not them.” Daisy said. “Why would that make me hate you?”

“I was an Auror, before Loki, before losing my magic. For a while, in my early days, I was stantioned to protect a family. In 1989 I was transferred here and had been since.” he said quietly.

“It was my parents.” Daisy said.

“Yes, little fox.” he said. “I am sorry.”

“It wasn't your fault, Phil. Your job had you moved to something else, another mission, because it didn't look like there would be an attack to my parents.”

“I'm still sorry.”

“And I'm not mad.” she said softly. “Do you want to walk with me, baby deer?”

“Alright, little fox. Let's patrol.” he got up, as Daisy morphed into a fox that jumped into his arms. “And...thank you.” he said softly.

Daisy turned her face and licked him, before snuggling to his chest. Phil chuckled, giving her a light squeeze.

In the fifth year, Daisy became a Prefect – to her and her friends' amazement.

“Maybe the Headmistress wants you to finally settle down and get serious?” Joey asked.

Daisy snorted.

“Now I can freely roam the castle. Do you know how many secrets I'll be able to uncover?”

“That's why I am also Prefect; to keep you in line.” Trip bumped his shoulder with hers.

“Or I'll drag you down with me?” she smirked. “Hey, Phil.”

“Daisy, Trip, Joey.” he greeted the trio. “So, Jemma and Will...”

“It was a fair fight for the fair maiden's heart.” Trip said overdramatically. “Alas, I was bested.”

Daisy and Joey laughed beside him.

“Leo didn't take it very well. Bobbi and Hunter had been keping him company.” Joey said.

“Ah, the woes of love.” Phil said, in a faux wise man tone.

Daisy patted him on the shoulder and he beamed over at her.

“Uh...I think Hunter was onto somethng.” Joey said.

“Bobbi made Head Girl, I saw.” Phil said.

“Yep. As I expected. Me? That's one hell of a surprise.”

“Not so much.” Phil grinned. “Get along now. And Daisy, Trip? Do well with your O.W.L.s.”

Daisy's groan followed him. He grinned.

Being Prefect allowed her to ptrol the school grounds and more often than not she was using it as an excuse to fill up her map. It's not that she didn't look out for students out of beds – which seemed quite ridiculous since this was a college not a school for underaged kids, but old rules never die and if they do, it's never in your time – reporting them to their houses.

(She covered for Joey a couple of times, but he's her friend, so sue her. Slytherins never tell on their fellow Sytherins.)

During Christmas there was a huge flu epidemic that had half the school staying in and Madam Weaver, the school doctor was on her wits end with the number of patients.

Daisy often saw Jemma and Bobbi help out.

“Hot chocolate?” Phil asked as she entered his office.

“Oh God, yes, _please_.” she sat by the fire.

Phil smiled softly at her back, as he set up the kettle to prepare the hot beverage.

“There you go.”

“First Christmas Hogwarts half full.” she said. “Thanks.”

“A novelty for the season. How are you doing?”

“Subject-wise? I think I'm going to do rather well with my O.W.L.s. Generally? Ward's still here and the Campell's been saying that halfbloods like us shouldn't be wizards. So, there's that.”

“I'm a hlf-blood.” he frowned. “And I was an Auror for more than twenty years. Your blood doesn't make less of a witch or wizard.”

“It's always nice hearing your supportive speaches, baby deer.”

“The least I could do for my little fox.” he smiled.

Things get complicated later, a couple of days later, when Peeves, the troll that he is, caught her and Phil under the mistletoe and had caused such a commosion, anyone who wasn't bedridden thought Trolls were attacking, just so they would see them kissing.

“ _~Daisies and deer/Foxes and Phils/are doing what they shouldn't/they always sneek around!~_ ”

“Peeves, you troll!” Daisy called after the mischievous ghost.

“Ha! I called it!” Lance called out, looking proud. “Ouch. _Bob_!” he whinned.

“I'm sorry, he's an ass.” Bobbi said.

“We knew.” Phil and Daisy said together.

After that some of the students either gave her a wide berth or dirty looks. Ward was glaring daggers at both of them and Lincoln had become even more distant, giving Phil dirty looks.

(Phil found it all quite amusing, to her surprise.

“It's a wonder no one said anything about you living with me during summers.” he chuckled.)

Her O.W.L. exams went quiet well, not too hard but not a walk in the park, though she's sure she's getting top marks in DaDA, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology.

As it turns out, her general result line her up for a potential Auror, as Phil told her during breakfast, and she likes the idea of becoming one.

“What about your computer degree?”

“If Auror doesn't work out, I can go with my muggle degree.”

“It'll work.” he said, resting a hand on her back.

“My baby deer.” she smiled.

Phil smiled brighter and leaned down to press a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

“My little fox.”

Sixth year signaled the start of strange occurences.

Dasiy took it upon herself to investigate, using her Patronus to aid her and the shortcuts to move around faster.

It was what saved Phil in the end.

He had gone to patrol the dungeons and was attacked from behind. He saw her fox Patronus and asked for help. Moments later Daisy was there, helping him up and to the Hospital Wing to have a look at him.

“Concusion.” Madam Weaver said. “Here. This should do it.” she passed him a potion.

The attack was reported and Daisy went down there more often, relearning the dungeons. Phil went after her trying to have her back.

It didn't take more than three months for Daisy to get attacked with a deadly spell and if it wasn't for Phil having turn into her shadow, she'd have bled out for sure.

“Hey.” he greeted her when she opened her eyes, Trip, Joey, Wll, Jemma, Bobbi, Lance and Leo around her bed.

“What hit me?”

“Sectumsempra.” Bobbi said.

“Ouch.” Daisy said.

“If it wasn't for mr. Coulson, you'd be dead.” Madam Weaver said, walking in. “Everyone out, now.”

Phil lingered, squeezing her hand for a second.

There were Aurors coming in and arresting people while she was in recovery, Trip made sure to keep her posted and tell her everything that was going on.

Apparently, professor Malick had set Ward – actually an Inferius now – on her, because she was getting close to finding some secret about taking over the school. Well, that Phil had found, really, but because he was without magic, thought him as worthless and harmless.

(Daisy laughed so hard at that, that coughed to the point madam Weaver drove Trip out, because he was 'upseting' her.)

To no one's surprise, she was awarded with the Special Award fot Services to the School.

It was no one's surprise either that the corpse and Malick vanished before capture.

They were all expecting Mallick to reappear. He didn't disappoint.

 


	4. The last year

In her last year at Hogwarts, Daisy had been named Head Girl of ryffindor, Will was named the team's Captain and Jemma Head Girl of Ravenclaw. They met Hufflepuf's Head Boy, Mike and Slytherin's Mark Smith.

The year started quietly. Or as quietly as a college year can start.

Daisy and the Prefects and the other Head Boys and Girls patroled the school grounds with Phil, the caretaker.

In her time as Prefect, it became common knowledge that she knew Hogwarts better than any onter, so she was the one leading the others on their patroling schedule.

“Wish I still had magic.” Phil said. “I could be of more help.”

“You're help enough, baby deer.” she said.

“You're always so ready to accept this little, when you deserve so much more, little fox.”

Daisy pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Rest. I'll see you on the next patrol.” she promised.

The year lacked the usual liveliness, because everyone could feel the storm approaching.

Hogwarts emptied out during Christmas. Many thought they wouldn't come back, remembering of Voldemort and the fear of those days before his final fall reawekening.

It was during those days, that Daisy found out her Patronus had changed; it now looked like a fawn itself.

“Can a Patronus change form?”

“Yep. If you found your true love, it usually matches theirs.” he said. “Though I don't know if that means theirs will change to yours.” he added.

“Oh.” she breathed out.

“Why?”

“Mine changed, baby deer.”

“Changed?”

“To a fawn.”

“Oh.” he said. “ _Oh! Daisy._ ” he breathed out, surprised.

“Yeah, I was a little shocked myself.” she chuckled, nervously. “I...”

Phil shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

“Then, my Patronus should have changed to yours.” he said, softly cupping her face.

“My baby deer.” she smiled.

“My little fox.” he smiled back, resting his forehead against hers.

It looked like the year would pass with no insident and the seventh-years were preparing for their N.E.W.T.s – it was more than common to see Daisy's warriors huddled around a pile of books in the Library, even if Joey was a year younger than the rest.

A lot of students had also accepted Coulson visiting the small group and provide some explanation to something they were struggling to understand.

Madam Hand always gave them a hard stare whenever Phil joined, causing him to practically flee the Library ten minutes later, often enough.

No one expected the attack to happen right before the Easter vacations.

It was a shock to see a bunch of Inferi and guys with an octapus mark attack the old castle. No one saw it coming and the protective charms around the school didn't alert the Headmistress.

(Daisy had her suspicions, that she actually let them in, because Inferius for a year passing as a student was way too suspicious, she told Phil that, but he was giving the Headmistress the benefit of the doubt.)

Rallying the students, Daisy led the fight against the marked wizards, while the teachers took on the Inferi.

Among the fighters, Daisy spotted Phil trying to help students that were injured get to relative safety. She doesn't know exactly what happened next. Only that one moment she felt the need to be beside him, protect him and the next moment she was thrown back by an explotion only to find Phil in front of her, wand drawn out and casting spells to protect her.

“Hey, Bambi.” she said weakly.

“Hey, Vixey.” he kneeled down.

“Your magic...”

“You hit me with a spell.” he said amused. “I think. Something hit me, anyway and the next moment I could cast spells again.”

“Olivader said...” she swallowed.

“To keep our eyes open.” he smiled.

“The fight?”

“The Aurors came not too long ago. We're wrapping things up.”

“Daisy!” several voices called.

Trip, Joey and Mike were the first to reach them. Will, Jemma and Leo followed quickly after.

“Hey, girl.” Trip grinned down at her.

“Hey, Trip.” she smiled.

“Not bad, girl.” a new voice said. “Phil picked a good one.”

“Sir.” Phil nodded at the man.

“He was lucky I liked him.” Daisy grinned.

“Nick Fury, Head of the Aurors. We could use your talents, if you're interested. All of you, actually.” he looked around.

“I'd like that.” Daisy said. “Can I have Phil as my partner?”

“We could pull him back from being the caretaker.”

“Good. Because he was being wasted here.”

Fury laughed.

“I'll see you, Phil and any of your friends that wish to join, in the Ministry in September.”

“What about N.E.WT.s? And Joey is a year younger than us!” Jemma called after the man.

“Mr. Guttierez can join in his time.” he said calmly.

“Uh...how does he know my name?” Joey asked, nervously.

Daisy chuckled and slowly passed out.

 


	5. Epilogue

When she woke up, she was in the Hospital Wing, Phil right beside her.

“Bambi.”

“Vixey.” he smirked. “I got something to show you.” he said, pulling out his wand. “Expecto Patronum.”

A silver fox appeared out from the tipof the wand and rested on Daisy's chest for a few moments before dissipating.

“You got my Patronus.” she said.

“I told you I would. Like you got mine.” he said softly.

Daisy sighed and reached for him. Phil leaned close and let her press her lips to his.

“Shouldn't we change nicknames?” she asked, suddenly, amused.

“No. You're a fox as an Animagus. The nickname is for your animal form.”

“I called you baby deer for your Patronus. Before it changed, obviously. I feel kinda cheeted that I never got to see your fawn.”

“You can see it. You can hide your Patronus' form.”

“Ah, right. I knew that.” she said. “Blaming the medical potions in my bloddstream and the fight.”

“Daisy, I...”

“Me, too, Phil.” she said quietly.

“We have all summer.” he said softly. “We'll work it out together.”

Daisy hummed, holding his hand.

“Wait 'till you see me morph into a fawn.” he whispered in her ear.

“My baby deer.” she smiled, sleepily.

He chuckled, squeezing her hand a little.

It looked like their lives were about to change for the better.

 


End file.
